


Color Coated

by SevenCandlesticks



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Comedy, Drabble and a Half, Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 06:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21070376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks
Summary: Jongup realizes that everyone's toothbrushes are color coated.





	Color Coated

Jongup needed to quickly grab something in the bathroom.

He ran past Himchan, who was currently at the sink—brushing his teeth. “Excuse me hyung, I just need to get something.”

Grabbing the hair gel, Jongup was almost on his way out when he stopped midway. Leaning a bit, he squinted to see the line of toothbrushes and a realization hit him. “Oh, they're all in our Matoki colors.”

“Uh-huh.” Himchan nodded, his voice muffled from the brushing. “It's easier to tell which is which.”

Jongup's stomach twisted. He then eyed the toothbrush in Himchan's hand. “Hyung, I'm sorry.”

Himchan nearly choked. Spitting up, he began coughing profusely, quickly washing out his mouth with hot water. “DOES THIS LOOK GREEN TO YOU?”

Jongup paused, squinting. “No... it doesn't look pink either.”

Horrified, Himchan dropped the _red_ toothbrush and continued his cleansing ritual by gargling with mouth wash about 3 times.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt;  
Wrong toothbrush.
> 
> Nothing more horrifying than finding out you've using the wrong toothbrush, lol. I know I'd be horrified, too!


End file.
